Street Fighter Rugrats
by Nebula250
Summary: A Street Fighter adventure, Rugrats style.
1. Prologue

Street Fighter Rugrats: Prologue!

A wandering, bald Martial Artist baby, his brother, his best friend and rival, a scaredy cat baby boy with glasses on him, a Japanese, pigtailed baby girl with Chinese Martial Arts, a sumo wrestler baby boy with five strands of brown hair, his twin sister with a jiu jitsu fighting style, a three year old African American girl trained in a Brazillian martial art, and a three year old, yellow haired, pigtailed agent of the British special forces, even though the girl was not British. Those people are destined to meet each other in combat in order to face the real danger, a three year old female leader of a criminal empire bent on world domination. Her cohorts are her sisters, a boxer, a red and blue skinned demon, and a clawed assasin. Can the forces of good prevail, or is the world doomed at the hands of this criminal empire as we know it?

Author's note: You've heard of Street Fighter and Rugrats, right? Well then, you are going to love this crossover that has the Rugrats characters starring as the Street Fighter characters.


	2. Enter Ryu and Ken

Street Fighter Rugrats: Chapter 1: Enter Ryu and Ken!

Meanwhile, a bald, one year old baby in a white, sleeveless martial arts gi, and a red haired, two year old baby with glasses in a red gi were sparring with each other, using the unique fighting style, Ansatsuken, the martial art of assassination. The bald baby's name was Tommy Pickles, but in this story, he is known by many as Ryu. The red headed baby boy was Chuckie Finster, but he is known in this story as Ken Masters. The two did their best against each other on top of a boulder and they resulted in a stalemate when they got into a grappling battle.

"Come on, Ken." Tommy said, smiling. Surely you can do better than this."

"I don't know, Ryu." Chuckie gulped. "I don't want to hurt you so badly."

"How badly can you possibly hurt me?" Tommy asked.

Instantly, Chuckie jumped upward with his hands interlocked with Tommy's and kicked Tommy in the chest with both his feet at the same time, letting go of Tommy and causing him to fall to the ground. Chuckie landed on his feet.

"How badly are you hurt, Ryu?" Chuckie asked Tommy.

Tommy got up and shrugged. "I'm not hurt so badly." Tommy said.

"Phew. Thank goodness." Chuckie said in relief.

"Now remember, Ken, we gots to try and test each other's fighting to make sure we defend ourselves against the evil ciminal (Criminal) empire of Shadaloo." Tommy reminded Chuckie.

"I know that, Tommy." Chuckie said. "But why would Shadaloo pick us of all peoples to join them in taking over the world?"

"Because Mudana Bison (Mudana Reikokuna as M. Bison), the leader of Shadaloo, knows that we are the champions of a fighting tournament we once tooked part in." Tommy said. " And she thinks that makes us strong enough to join her ciminal (Criminal) empire.

"But surely we can say no to that. Right, Ryu?" Chuckie asked.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Ken." Tommy said, grimly. "Mudana will find some way to brainwash us into serving her, like she brainwashed baby girls into serving her.

Chuckie gasped. "You mean like how she used baby girls as her "dolls'? But I don't want to be a doll." he panicked.

Tommy nodded. "That's why we need to fight as hard as we can against Mudana's goons so we can be safe from them." he said.

Chuckie nodded. "If only we could do something to _stop_ these Shadaloo guys and girls from doing what they want." Chuckie said.

"But Ken, There are more of them and less of us." Tommy said.

Chuckie chuckled. "Come on, Ryu. _I'm_ 'upposed to be the scaredy cat. Not you."

"I'm not scared." Tommy said. "I just don't want to go into a battle we can't win." Then after a long moment, a thought came to Tommy. "Unless we can gather some fighters like us, that want to take on Mudana and save the world from her 'crutches'."

"Come again?" Chuckie asked.

"It's so simple." Tommy said, smiling. "All we gots to do is join together with other fighters to go against Mudana."

"But Ryu, how can we do that?" Chuckie asked worryingly. "We don't know anyone who can help us stand up to Mudana."

"We'll search the entire world if we have to." Tommy declared.

"Are you sure we can do that?" Chuckie asked, looking around. "We are in the middle of nowhere."

Tommy looked to his right and pointed to a road on the ground. "There's a road down there."

Chuckie looked at the road. "Do you think we should go down there?"

Tommy nodded. "Come on, Ken. Let's go find some help."

"I gots a bad feeling about this." Chuckie said wearily.

And so Chuckie and Tommy walked down from the boulder and to the road.


End file.
